Genuine MariageI think
by konami5321
Summary: Neji is to be married. But he is in love with Tenten. Does Tenten love him back? And a stupid summary. Anyway, TentenXNeji Luv 'em. Read and Review plz.


Neji stared at her as she picked up her weapons. Her beautiful hair was plastered to her face by sweat and mud, but she still looked amazing in his eyes. Her slender body, fit from training everyday. Her mind ,sharp as a blade. Determined, yet she knew when she was beat. And her eyes, he could go on about them forever.

But he shook his head to clear his thoughts. There could never be relationship between them. He knew it. His family would never let him. He had to marry his cousin, Hinata. Whether he liked it or not…whether he was in love with someone else or not. He was going to be the head of the clan soon. There was no way around it. Unless Hinata could find a suitable husband before they were wed.

As he said, there was no way around it.

_Your beautiful…_

_Your beautiful…_

_Your beautiful it's true._

_And I saw your face,_

_In a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do…_

_Cause I'll never be with you…_

He felt his heart ache as he remembered the song that he hated yet loved so much. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. He only had three days left with her.

Then he would be gone. And he would never see her again.

But he couldn't tell her. It would only end in heartache and pain.

For both of them if she returned his feelings.

But he did not want to hurt her. That was the last thing he would ever want. He opened his eyes again and stared at her retreating form.

"Goodnight Neji. Don't forget to go home." She called over her shoulder. He grunted in response, but followed her home, distancing them. Just to make sure she gets home safely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DAY OF THE WEDDING:

NEJI POV:

She sat in the back of the church, wearing a black dress. I couldn't blame her. Tears would be streaming down my face if it wasn't for my stupid pride.

I glanced at the doors as they opened. Hinata in a formal light blue Kimono walked in time with the music to the alter.

…

I didn't even notice that her lipstick was messed up slightly. Something I wouldn't normally have missed. But I kept my focus on Tenten out of the corner of my eye. I heard Hinata whimper slightly.

"Today we are here to celebrate the joining of these to people into one…" The Hokage's voice faded into nothingness as all I thought about was loosing the one I loved.

The one I couldn't even bear the thought to loose.

…

How was I going to cope with this marriage. I was only seventeen. A teenage prodigy who had fallen in love with his teammate. I was still young though. I made many mistakes. One of them being that I let this happen. I let Hiashi take over my life. I gritted my teeth.

"Ahh." Hinata cried out softly in pain. I hadn't noticed that my grip on her had tightened. The Hokage glanced down for a c, but continued.

"Does anyone believe that this couple should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your tongue." She said this part a bit louder. I glanced around the room, expecting, _hoping_.

…

But no one made a move.

No one stopped this wedding.

No one cared enough to stop it.

No one _wanted_ to stop it.

I could feel my fingernails drive into my palms but I didn't feel any pain. Right now, all the pain was focused to my heart.

"If no one object-." The Hokage stopped immediately as someone raised there hand.

"Hinata. I love you! And you know that. I believe that everybody should know. They are forced into this mess! Ever since the academy, we have had to hide our relationship from everybody just so we could be together! This isn't fair! She is being traded off to somebody she doesn't love!" Kiba turned to me. "And Neji, I'm sorry to put you in the spot light, but don't you already love somebody?"

I hesitated, but nodded.

Hiashi growled and stood up.

"You have no reason to interfere with the Hyuuga clan's business!"

"If I am correct, if enough people agree that this wedding should not be continued, it will not be continued. Am I right in saying this Hokage-sama?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"No you are no-." Hiashi snapped.

"I believe she was speaking to me." Tsunade hissed. "And you are in fact, right. Now who agrees the wedding should not take place?"

A few people were brave enough to raise there hands.

'_It's not enough_' I thought. Tsunade sighed and looked down at me.

""I'm sorry Neji, Hinat-." She was cut off.

"Oh my god!!! Do you seriously believe they should be together?! You are a bunch of idiots! They wont ever be happy together! Hinata is in love with Kiba! And he loves her back! Can't you peoples see that?! Are you that blind?!" Her voice rand loud and clear through the church.

This was probably the first time I have ever seen her loose control. She turned to me, tears streaming down her eyes. She looked strait into my mind.

"Neji Hyuuga!! I love you! I love you more than anything in the world!" Everyone gasped, including me. My eyes were wide and I could barely move. "You are my life! And I can't just give you away to her! I hate your Uncle Neji!!" She screamed and ran out the doors of the church.

Suddenly my feet had a mind of there own. I was running towards her. Her sobbing form stopped at the park not to far from the church and sat on a bench.

I could hear her distressed sounds loud and clear in my mind.

And I did not like it.

I quickly made my way over to her and wrapped my arms tightly around her. She reeled back slightly in surprise, but then leaned into my embrace. I pushed her back so she could see my face.

""Tenten, I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. And _you_ are _my_ life. I could not bear the thought of seeing you cry or hurt or-." I was cut off mid sentence by her lips that were pressed against mine.

I never thought that I would kiss her. I never thought that I would be able to hold her like this, be there in her troubled times. I never thought I would have the chance to let her cry on my shoulder, in my arms. But they say your wedding day is the best day of your life.

There ain't nothing I can do about that.

Cause its true.

Even if you don't marry the one you originally had planned to.

But instead the on you wanted to hold in your arms forever.

And now…

Only till death do us part.

And I mean literally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So how was it? Pretty good? Review please._

_-Sarah_


End file.
